trick or treat
by brat.benne
Summary: Its halloween and mischief is bound to happen. What happens when Danny ticks off skulker? How is vlad involved? Why is vlad look t Danny like he's meat? Why did skulker give Danny druged chocolate? Read and found out your answers to these and more questions. Reviews and ideas are always helpful and this is my first Fanfic, please go easy one me Thankyou Rating mayc hange.
1. Boxes and school

Two days before Halloween, we find Danny on patrol making sure no ghosts attacked the sleeping city. Flying over said city, a wisp of blue air escapes our young heros lips.

*Joy whose the idiot that decided tonight would be a good night come here,* Danny thought stopping in midair, looking around. He flies low to ground keeping his eyes opened. He stops in front of a box store, he heres a voice. Half of his body goes intangible and sticks his head through the wall. He spots someone very memorable over all. He chuckles a little. Floating over to the over alls and floating boxes, he taps the ghost causing the unsuspecting ghost to jump dropping the boxes that danced in midair.

"Who dares to interrupt me ,The Box Ghost, from taking these rectangular devices?" Bellowed the Box Ghost, in his ever dramatic monologue, turning around to see the young halfa and yelped.

"Hi ya." Danny replied firing an ecto blast, hitting the Box Ghost.

"Oof." He replied landing in a pile of cardboard boxes."Go forth my boxed brethren's. Attack. Beware." He yelled before retreating back to the ghost zone or to look for more rectangular packages.

"Ahhhh," Danny yelled as a big mound of boxes fell on top of him burying him. "Ow. Stupid Box ghost. Stupid boxes." He yelled in frustration while kicking a few boxes.

He got up rubbing his and dusting himself off. Looking towards the twilight sky, (want to describe but can;t find the right words) groaning that he yet again didn't get any sleep that night. He rose into the sky heading for Fenton Works. He landed safely without a sound in his room, flopping on his bed. His alarm roaring to life ten minutes later, his hand tried to hit the snooze button but all he hit was air, after a few tries his hand went limp falling on the button silencing the alarm.

"Danny, time to get up." A familiar and annoying voice in the morning yelled on the other side of the door, waiting to hear movement. Not hearing anything she made her way down stairs to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and grab a handful of ice cubes and made her way back up stairs. She made her way to Danny's room, knocking again and not getting a response she opened up. She noticed him laying on his stomach, also noticing his shirt had risen up just a tad, like an inch or so. She quietly went over to him and gently lifted his shirt up(A/n: You can soooooo see where this is going) duped her handful of ice right in the cent of his back.

"AAAHHHHHHH," Danny yelled, "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! GOD THATS COLD!," He jumped up out of his bed having gravity take care of the ice, "Now its in my pants! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! JAZZ!" Danny yelled trying to get the offending ice out his pants. All that was heard was alughter.

"S-S-S-So-r-r-r-r-yyy-y-y-yhehehehehehe" Jazz tried to say but couldn't.

"JAZZ what your problem?" Danny bellowed.

"Well baby bro you weren't getting up and I didn't want you to be late for school." Jazz replied making a fast exit.

Once the room was quite Danny got out of his wet pants and shirt. He went to his closet and got his signature white shirt with red strips along the short sleeves and bottom of the shirt and a red oval in the middle along with blue jeans and black sneakers. He made his way down stairs only to be stopped by his father Jack Fenton, Ghost Hunter.

"Hey Danny look at this baby! The Fenton Ecto Detector. This baby detects when a ghost is invisible and can send a shock to their ecto filled system so we can trap them and tear'em a part molecule by molecule." Jack said with too much happiness in describing this horrific invention.

"G-G-Great dad. Sounds great." Danny replied trying not to sound horrified

"Danny, sweetie, are you all right? You look a bit pale." Maddie Fenton, his mom, asked putting a hand to his forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever."

"I-I-I'm fine, just hungry." Danny said taking a seat and filling his plate up with scrambled eggs and having a orange juice no pulp(A/N Don't know if he liked this but it sounds good)

He ate breakfast quickly and grabbed his backpack, dashing for school. He made his way to school, at the front entrance of the school we're his two friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. He made his way over to them or at least tried, till he "accidentally" tripped over a foot.

"Hey Fentinia. Have a nice Trip?" A familiar and irritating voice asked from above.

"Dash! Leave me alone." Danny tried to get up, only to be shoved back down,

"Yea, cya next fall." Dashes counter part and partner in crimes in make Danny's life hell.

"God! Kwan, Dash just leave me alone." Danny yelled getting up and dusting himself off while rushing over to his two friends, leaving a group of laughing jocks and giggling girls. He met his two friends at the top and headed inside. While the trio made their way to the locker, they saw Casper High Halls filled with fake cobwebs, paper ghost, green wart faced witches decorating the halls. "Why can't those two leave me alone?" Danny groaned opening his locker and grabbing stuff he was going to need for the day.

"Well Danny there jocks. There stupid and have nothing better to do." Sam said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey guys look what I found." Tucker said picking up a flyer that had found its way to the floor. "We should so make a Haunted hose for Halloween." He said excitedly.

"NO!" Both Danny and Sam yelled scaring the poor tecno nerd.

"Okay. Sheesh no need to bite my head off." Tucker shooting his hands up in surrender. The bell rang and they left for Mr. Lancers english class.

"Let's get down with our bad selves. Now take your seats people. I'll be handing back tests from last wee." said trying to sound hip and with it, "For those of you who need extra credit ," He began to say looking at Danny when he said the extra credit part, " You can help Dash Baxter with decorating And running the haunted house. If your score is a sixty or below you must help with the haunted house to bring your grade up." Mr. Lancer commanded while handing back the quizzes.

Half the class including Danny groaned, Mr Lancer smiled at the kids misery. After handing back the quizzes he began to talk about Shakespeare. Danny was trying to have a normal school day but no. His ghost power went off.

*Crap! Once! Just Once I would like to try to be normal and get through a school day.* He groaned, "Mr. Lancer may I have the bathroom pass?" Danny yelled raising his hand causing Lancer to drop the chalk.

"Moby Dick! Be quick about it" He replied recovering from the mini heart attack and giving a dashing Danny the pass.

Danny made his way to the restroom and checking all the stall to make sure he was alone. He yelled his famous catch phrase when he was positive no one was in the restroom. Once gone ghost he went through the ceiling, once there he looked around for the ghost. He suddenly felt a wave of pain on his lower back and was blasted into a nearby Bill Board.

"Owwwww." Danny groaned, "Who did that?" Getting up looking around trying not to shake his head too much.

"I did whelp! I'm here for your hid!" A familiar voiced bellowed.

"Skulker!" Danny replied with a glare. Before he had time to recover Skulker blasted him, "GAHHH!" Danny yelled slamming into a near by brick wall, "What is with you and trying to kill me?" Danny hollered, he got up and got an ecto ball ready, "Eat ecto blast Skulker." Firing and sending Skulker back. Danny pulled out the ever so famous Fenton Thermos and flying over to Skulker sucking him in to the teeny tiny prison.

" I will have my revenger Ghost Child," Skulker bellowed with in the confines of the thermos, "You hear me?"

Danny smirked at the threat. He got a mischievous smile and gave the thermos a nice quick shake, causing Skulker to spew a stream of insults, making Danny chuckle. He had ten minutes of English class left. He decide to go back and finish the school day. Not Knowing what Skulker had in mind for young Danny.


	2. Ghosts and thermos

A/n note: Sorry fro the long update. Bold is skulker from with in the thermos and Italics is vlad from outside the thermos. I did have this with italics and bold but i had to update it with bold and italics.

**Stupid Ghost child! I will get my revenge!" Skulker bellowed only to be shaken up, "Quit that!" He slammed his fist on the metal wall. Hearing fighting and yelling on the outside, he strained to hear by putting his ear to the wall.**

"Gahhhhh" Danny yelled being slammed in to a near by wall as well as the thermos, "Vlad!" Danny glared.

"Yes, Daniel. Who else?" Vlad sneered floating over to the halfa still with his back to the wall. Grabbing the younger halfa's wrists and pinning them above his head, "I believe you have something that belongs to me?" He whispered blowing hot air into the ear, causing a blush and gasp to escape the younger's lips.

**"Was that a gasp from the Ghost child? Caused by Plasmius? OOOh Halloween got more... Hey Whelp be careful!" He bellowed slamming his fist into the wall. Again. "What the HELL is going on out there?" HE demanded, hearing a little bit of a scuffle (come on he's in a THERMOS you try hearing things while in a thermos) "Whelp? You better not have died! That job is taken!"**

_"Oh, hush." Plasmius replied to the trapped ghost._

**"Plasmius?" Skulker stupidly replied**

_"Who else?" He retorted, "How did you let young Daniel trap you?" He chuckled._

**"Fine, but you tell me how your fight went with the ghost child." Skulker pouted.**

_"Electrical charge through his system, causing him to fall. Got to get him home so not to have him catch a cold. Now be quiet we're almost at his house." Plasmius replied, picking up the thermos and the limp boy. He flew off towards Daniel's home, he knocked on the door, hidding the thermos, in the winder flower pot_.

"V-man... whoa what happened to Danny?" Jack said looking at his limp son in his college friends arms.

"Well, I was walking and found young Daniel here beaten to a pulp by the ghost boy. So i brought him home, to his parents." He handed him to Jack.

"Jack sweetie, who's at the door... Oh, hi Vlad... Danny! What happened to my baby?" Maddie noticed a bruised and limp son.

"V-man here, saw the ghost boy beat Daniel and brought him home so we could bandaged him up." Jack replied heading over to the couch. "Thank you, V-man."

"Yes thank you Vlad. Can I get you any tea?" Maddie asked sweetly.

"No I best be off." Vlad declined, "Thank you though. I do sure young Daniel gets better." He walked to the door and said his good bye. Going down the stairs grabbing the thermos, turing down an alley and transforming into Plasmius and flying into the night.


	3. Watching your pray

watching your Prey

A/n Heres a new chapter. Trying to make up for the long wait. I think this maybe a short story. Who knows, I don;t my story will tell me when its done. The * astrick is a though. IF there is any confusion tell me and ill try to make up for it.

"Sweetie, time to get up for school." Maddie yelled from the other side of the door.

"T-thank mom." DAnny got up feeling his body throb in pain and his vision spin, clutching his head groaning. *The last thing I remember is Vlad whispering something in my ear and then black* Once the spinning subsided, he got dressed and slowly making his way down to the kitchen to grab some food.

"Danny good to see you up." Jack smiled at his son.

"Thanks?" Danny gave his father a confused look, "You too dad."

"The one you should really thank is V-man. He brought you home. That stupid ghost boy, I'll get him yet." Hack vowed.

"Gotta go, dad." Danny ran out the house and to his school. Making it to school he saw Sam and Tucker waiting for him. He waved at them while coming up the steps. The trio talked on there way to Mr. Lancer's class.

"Settle down, my homies," Mr. Lancer greeted his class, "We have a very important guest joining us today." He gave them a "Screw this up and it will be quizzes everyday for the rest of the school year" kind of smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer. I'm just here to observe, continue as if I'm not even here." Vlad stood from his seat, which was behind Danny.

*Great! Could my day get any worse?* Danny groaned inwardly.

"Before I forget, don't forget your paper on one of Edgar Allen poe's poems where you had to give your opinion on, is due tomorrow. And for those of you who need to bring up their grades go to the gymnasium after school to help with the haunted house." Mr. Lancer wrote the reading home work. The rest of the class went without a single ghost problem.

The bell rang signaling it was time to go to the other classes. It was the same in every class. Vlad showed up to "observe" how the teacher would handle the class, said teacher would talk about the haunted house and if they needed extra credit they should work on it. Finally lunch came round, Danny made his way to where his two friends, while Vlad sat and watched from a class room over looking the outside lunch area.

"He's up to something. I know it." Danny took a bite of his sand which.

"Danny you need to relax. Did you sleep at all last night?" Sam took a bite of her recyclovegatarian lunch.

"After my ghost sense went off and I went after the ghost which turned out to be Skulker. Vlad showed up, we fought. It was different though." A hint of pink hit his cheeks.

"Different how?" Tucker said with a mouth filled with hamburger.

"Well, as I was blasted into a nearby brick wall, Vlad floated. floated, more like stalked towards me. Grabbing my wrists, pulling them over my head and whispering something like, I had something that belonged to him. He then blew hot air on my ear making me..." Danny blushed a little at the end.

"He made you what?" Sam and Tucker both demaned.

"He made me shiver and blush. BLUSH!" Danny yelled slamming his hands on the table causing some unwanted attention.

"Really? Wow dude thats just plain creepy." Tucker obviously stated.

"Tell me about..." Danny didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Well, well, well. Look its Fentina, looks like your working on my haunted house. I have the perfect thing you can work on." Dash told him.

"Great." Danny groaned, putting his head on the table with a thud.

"Whats the worst that could happen?" Sam trying to sound optpmistic

"Really Sam? Whats the worst that could happen?" Danny fumed, "Its DASH! He makes my life a living hell!" He ranted and raved not noticing the eyes that stared at his neck.

Up in the class room, where Vlad was eating his lunch, he was able to see how flustered Danny got. The plan was setting in motion. He opened the window to listen to the raven haired boy and see why he was ranting.

*Now to set the plan in motion* A mechanical ghost said with a sick delight. *Now to mess with his head,* He took aim and shot a small ball of energy with a small device that attached to Danny's neck.

"Yeouch!" Danny slapped the back of his neck, jumping straight up, "What the hell was that?" Danny exclaimed rubbing the sore spot.

"What was what, Danny?" Sam drooped her fork in worry.

"Dude, are you okay? Your kinda pale." Tucker put his sand which down.

"I- it f...felt... l.l..l" Danny swayed and crumpled to the ground, no one noticing the small device seep into his skin.

"Danny!" Both Sam and Tuck yelled. Sam dashed to Danny pulling his head into her lap.

"Great Gadsby what is going on?" Mr. Lancer came jogging to the crowed of kids, "Great Grapes of Wrath, someone get the nurse!" He bellowed.

Up in the same class room, Vlad smirked at the events that were unfolding. The mechanical ghost reported back to him.

"Good work." Vlad said not taking his eyes off his prize.

A/n Ill try tp up date again this week end. chapter 4 is in the writing process and spoiler LEMON will be in it, Its my first time writing one so be gentle! till next time read, review if you want, not going beg or anything, Well i hope ya'll like my story so far


	4. Seed of desire part A

"A/N Sorry for the long up date! Please don't kill me. I will post part B tonight. This is my first attempt at a lemon go easy. T**HERE IS LEMON IN HERE (2/13 I for got to add a warning)**

Danny began to stir, he tried to rub his eyes, but couldn't. Widening his eyes, he leaned his head back in defeat. He saw hand cuffs binding his wrists to the head board.

"Wha.. where am I?" Danny looked around the room, no light shone through. Trying to phase through the cuffs only to be zapped, "Gahhh!" he arched up in pain and fell back panting on the bed.

"I see your awake. Now the fun can begin." A familiar voice rang out near the door way.

"Wha.. Vlad!? Where am I? Why am I here?" Danny bellowed rattling teh cuffs emphasizing his point and wincing at how loud he was

"Whats wrong little badge?"Vlad walked over and cooed at the bound boy, "Well your in Wisconsin in my home." He sat down on the bed caressing Daniels face.

"Whats wrong? Really, your asking me that?! Well let me tell you! I'm bound, naked, it feels like, to a bed next to a crazed up fruit loop!" Danny was a little out of breath from his rant.

"Daniel, you really need to calm down, dear boy." Vlad rubbed a thumb on his cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Danny yanked his head away.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. I know what will calm you down, little badger." Vlad smirked evilly, grabbing Daniels cloth covered sex organ.

"Hnng" Daniel moaned.

"Oooh what was that, Daniel" Vlad asked, slowing down his administrations painfully slow, with barely any friction.

"..." Daniel bit his lip refusing to let any sounds come ot.

"Oh that won't do. We can't have none of that, can we?" Vlad rubbed the head of Daniel's cock with his thumb, adding a bit of pressure to the slit.

"Ahh" He gasped/moaned out.

"Thats more like it." Vlad made a circular motion over the slit, making his hips buck up in to the hand, "I think I found a sweet spot." Vlad looked up at him to see sweat forming on his brow, hair sticking to his face and all different directions.

"Nng..haha..." Daniel groaned, "S-stop.." He bit his lip again.

"Really? You may say that, but your body says other wise. I wonder other noises you can make. Lets find out shall we?" Vlad snakes his hand up to his chest, lightly grazing a pert nipple, hearing a moan come from the young halfa, "Oh look who likes it when I do that.." Vlad grazed over it again, smiling evilly looking at Daniel who arched up mewling. He continued to rub the abused nub, loving the waton sounds comming from the withering mess on the bed.

"S-stop!" Danny panted , only to moan a second time. He felt the hand on his stick leave only to come to the unattended nipple. A low and long moan came from the boy. To be tortured even more, Vlad quickly pulled the blanket covering his cock hearing a gasp come him, "L-l-leave...m-me..a-al-alone..." He tried to sound menacing.

"Oh you really don't want me to leave you alone do you?" Vlad leaned down taking a hold of his chin, licking up to his ear, "Danny.. Danny..."


	5. Seed of desire part B

Danny woke up, seeing a ceiling of white, as were the walls. He felt a pillow beneath his head and warm blanket draped over him.

"Danny are you ok?" A muffled voice asked.

"Huh?" Was his reply, slowly he looked to where the voice came from.

"Oh Danny, its good to see your awake." The familiar voice cried out engulfing him in a hug.

"Whoa, Sam be gentle. He just woke up... You okay Danny? Your a little flushed." A male voice that sounded a little muffled asked.

"Sorry, Danny. Tuck is right, your a little flushed and you were calling, no more like moaning Vlads name out. Care to explain why?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I-i-i-t... was a fight. The moan was more like a moan of pain." Danny lied, seeing if his lie would hold.

"I told you, Danny, you weren't getting enough sleep." Sam switched gear, forgetting the moaning thing.

"Kind of hard to do, Sam, when ghosts keep popping up... How'd I get in the nurses office?" Danny asked.

Well, you were carried in here by Mr. Masters. How do you feel?" The nurse asked, then turning to the two kids not in the bed,"Shouldn't you two be in class?"

"Yes, ma'am" and "Bye Danny, feel better soon" Was heard as the two friends left to go to class.

"Well, I feel a little better. My head hurts a little." Danny replied, "Can I go back to class... Miss?" Danny tried to ask.

"Victoria Delos. Yes you make go back, if that is what you wish." Mrs. Delos gave him a late pass.

"So to find the area of an... Mr. Fenton so good of you t join us with your presence!" A white board eraser was thrown barely missing his head.

"Mr. BRUCE! Reframe from throwing things at the students!" An all to familiar voice said from behind Daniel, "Are you alright, young Daniel?"

"Yes, t-t-t-thank you, Mr. Masters." He replied, walking over to the teachers desk and putting the late slip on it. He headed to his desk.

"Good, going Fentoad!" An annoying jock whispered.

"Shut it Dash." Danny sat down and got his binder out.

"Okay class, I'm sure you have heard about Mr. Masters being here, to evaluate the teachers. Lets get back to the problem, so to find the area of..." Mr. Bruce, droned on and on, with half the class already zoning out.

The bell rang signaling it was time to get to the last class of the day. Danny made his way to creative writing class, taught by none other than Mr. Lancer.

"Okay my peeps. Get out a piece of paper and write anything about being seen, or not at all. Fifteen minutes to write what ever you feel like. And... Go" Mr. Lancer sait to the class.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Okay pencils down. Who would like to share what they have written?" He asked the class, who replied as a whole with a groan, "No volunteers? Okay, everyone pass up your writings and I'll read some out loud. Then I want some feed back." He went up and down the isles gathering all the writings. He sifted through them till he found one he liked, "Invisible

Down the halls I go, people passing

Some bump into me, not bothering to say anything

I call to my friends, they don't hear

They in turn leave, leaving me behind

Hallway empty, papers litter the floor

Heading to class, my name called

I respond, no one hears my plea

Friends nor family notice the pain behind my eyes

Is my life a life to live for?

Any comments?" Mr. Lancer asked the class, who were all silent.

"Well, this person sounds like a total LOSER." Some random girl yelled out while filing her nails

"Maybe this person feels like how some of actually feel. Invisible. We only let people see what we want them to see. A show. An act." Danny mumbled, not noticing Lancer behind him

"What was that, Mr. Fenton?" He asked, scaring the boy.

"Ahh..n-n-n-nothing." Danny rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hmmm..." Mr. Lancer moved past him, "Don't forget to help the haunted house in the gymnasium after school if need the extra credit." Mr. Lancer wrote that important memo on the board and continued to share the writings and gave out the next assignment. The bell rang and Danny made his way to the gym.

"Hey looks its Fentina!" The jock voice rang out, "And she decided to show up."

"Shut it, Dash. Just leave me alone so I can leave sooner." Danny commented while he hung fake spider webs.

"No, your not. Your working the haunted house... as the Grim reaper, but who would be afraid of you? Im in charge so you better listen. Be here or else!" Dash slammed Danny into the wall behind him, causing Danny to hiss in pain.

Danny finished putting the fake weds up, adding plastic spiders littered throughout the webs. Once that was finished he grabbed his backpack and headed home.

"There you are whelp. Revenge will be mine!" A mechanical like voice whispered out, while being invisible from afar.

"Oh hush, Skulker. When is the next step in the plan going to take affect?" The rich and snobby voice of Plasmisus asked in an annoyed toned.

"Well, Vlad, we'll get him when he's working in the haunted house. Just knock him out with a sedative that has a hint of an aphrodisiac in it. It will be a Chocolate Tootsie Pop." Skulker produced said tootsie pop.

"How do you know that that is a good candy to make for him?" Vlad seemed skeptical

"Well I have a video on the whelp sucking on the lollipop like his life depends on it." Skulker smirked.

"R-really?" Vlad asked intrigued and wanted to see the video.

"Once he's been sedated I'll show you the video. Who knew the kid could do that with only a lollipop?" Skulker shot Vlad an evil smirk

"Fine" Vlad left in a pink smoke cloud.

Skulker watched Danny make his way home unaware of the events that are about to happen.

Authors note: If you want the lollipop scene in here let me know and if you do i may need some ideas, don't really know how any tips on how i should write it let me know and ill give credit to any help i get.


	6. Straps and Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:THERE IS LEMON IN HERE! Im really really sorry for taking sooooo long, im trying to get my story from loose leaf paper to a note book and college began and Homework and work ave been kicking my butt. So until I can get this story into a note book only have 2 chapters to write in the note book and then ill be updating more. (In the mean time, if any of you like Xiaolin show down I have one in the works, when i wasn't working on this story. It has 8 chapters and the paring would be Chase and Jack, let me know. N I own nothing(ya'll knew that) But I do own the Ecto bat thing.) Now on to the story.**

Danny walked home, getting the feeling he was being watched. He picked up the pace, as he did that his ghost sense went off.

"Really?! Why can't ghosts leave me alone?!" Danny frustratingly yelled and went ghost. The familiar light washed over him, after he made sure no one was looking. Flying up to get a better advantage point, he heard a chirp and some screaming. Intrigued he went to investigate, the sounds, as he got closer he saw what made the chirp and screams. He saw what looked like to be a normal looking bat, but bats are nocturnal creatures. Said bat was hovering over people and just chirping.

He flew over to the bat, getting a closer look at the creature he noticed it had 4 wings instead of two, two on top and two on bottom, its coloring was green, a mouth but no eyes. He could see little fangs hang out when the bat closed its mouth.

"Hey!" Danny yelled, "Quit that!" He poked the creature, "what are... youch!" He waved his hand trying to dislodge the creature that was on his finger, "Ow, ow,ow. Let go!" He yelled.

"Eek?*" the Bat chirped.

"It hurt when you... wait I can understand you?" Danny a little confused and freaked out.

"Eeek,ekkek e keke ekk chirp kke keek chirp eekk.*" It replied.

"Thanks? Ummm can you go back to the ghost zone? Your not really supposed to be here." Danny nursed his injured finger.

"Ekke!*" It replied angry that this pale creature interrupted his fun, "E keeek eeek!*" It vowed

-That was very weird- "Mom? Dad? I'm home." Danny yelled as he opened the door in his human form. He made his way to his room to take a quick nap.

Dream

Danny found him self suspended in midair, held in place with straps attached to the ceiling above. Trying to wiggle free, which resulted in him swaying and a breeze caressing over his naked body, which he realized after swinging.

-What the? Where am I?!- "Hello!? A-any one there?" He meekly yelled.

"Ahh good your awake. Now we can continue where we left off AND add in new things' Vlad stepped out the shadows and approached the boy.

"G-get away from me!" danny yelled.

SMACK

"Eep!" Danny yelped.

"Now lets get started shall we?" Vlad went over to a table that held lollipops (A/N: This is a mini lollipop scene. Tell me what ya'll think) "All so delicious, too many flavors, so little time," He pondered, "Ahh this looks good." He picked one that was long and had spirals, he walked over to Danny, "Suck." He held the lollipop in front of the boy, who shook his head, "No? Be that way." He brought the sweet treat to his lips, his tongue peeked out and lapped at it, from base to tip. Wrapping his tongue around the treat, he pulled in and out, making sure to coat it. Looking at Danny he saw Danny's little friend standing tall and pre-cum starting to drip and Danny's face flushed. "Wanna lick, Daniel?" He purred, continuing to lick and suck the pop.

"NO! Let me go-oohhh" Danny moaned when the treat was shoved into his backside.

"Some one seems to be happy." Vald moved pop in out and out, adding a twist here, a flick there. He took the treat out, earning a whimper from the boy,to get some string. He came back with string, placed the pop back into Daniel, tying the wooden stick of the treat to a strap that held Danny in place. He slapped Daniels backside, making him lurched forward, only to be brought back onto the treat, "Like that, hmmm?" He walked to face Daniel, as he heard a low moan.

"W-w-w-why are yoooohhhhh..." Danny tried to say but was cut off.

Vlad watch Danny, trying to stay still so not to move the treat stuck in his ass. Danny's face was flushed, sweat dripped down, hair plastered to his face. Danny bit his lip, trying to not allow noises to escape. Vlad not liking this, stepped behind the suspended boy and gently pushed Danny forward.

"Ahhh... NGnhaha... oh god..." Danny yelled, "V-vlad, p-p-please..." He hung his head low.

"What little Badger?" Vlad smirked.

"L-let m-me goohohooo." Danny tried to beg, but Vlad pushed him again,

"But we're having so much fun." Vlad grabbed Danny's little friend and gave it a nice slow tug, earning him a moan. "Thats more like, it. Danny, Danny..." Vlad began to call.

Translations

"Eek?* Why?

"Eeek,ekkek e keke ekk chirp kke keek chirp eekk.* Well since I bite you you can understand me. By the way you taste really GOOD. Yummy.

"Ekke! E keeek eeek!* Fine! I'll be back!


End file.
